


Sextra Terrestrials: Lore

by True_Anime_Lover



Series: Sextra Terrestrials [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Anime_Lover/pseuds/True_Anime_Lover
Summary: A collection of in progress Misc. information and lore concerning characters, races and events in the Sextra Terrestrials series
Series: Sextra Terrestrials [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001385
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters of Sextra Terrestrials

**Author's Note:**

> Until the entire series has been fully uploaded, this lore collection will have some spoilers for future characters and given the info is as up to date as I can remember to have it, information in some early chapters of the series may be outdated in comparison to the up to date details to follow in this lore collection.

The Popular Girl/Sextra Terrestrials

Character Bio**

*All characters that have appeared and had at least one line

** Work-in-progress

Unless otherwise noted, ages will be in Cycles (Earth years)

* * *

**Main characters**

_(There's no story without them!)_

_Sara Hanna Forbes (Original name)_

_Sakura Hanna Bragou (Merkolova name)_

_14 (Later 15)/ June 20th_

_American, Caucasian (White)_

_First appears in The Popular Girl 1_

A young, typical American, blue-eyed blonde teen who is generally happy and in good spirits and always willing to make new friends. Has a sweet, caring personality and is an all-around 'good' girl who used to not even swear, because, "Bad people swear.". She hates unnecessary violence (excluding sports), preferring to try to talk things out.

Sara is very energetic and athletic, leading her to have high interest in sports and physical activities, her favorite being basketball and Shakra fighting and she can become very competitive.

Fashion-wise, she loves skirts, though doesn't have as high an interest in jewelry and accessories as most girls do, usually favoring a more 'plain' appearance.

She used to be quite short for her age, which often caused her to be on the receiving end of height jokes by classmates and friends alike, which she hated and because boys were harsher about it than girls, Sara developed a dislike for boys, causing her to chose to be sexual with only other girls she was friends with. Though she isn't against befriending a boy.

Sara first discovered masturbation through her friend Jessica at the age of ten, which lead to the two of them frequently playing with each others bodies and learning what they like to do to each other and themselves that felt good.

While not as intense as in the past, Sara has insecurities about her breast-size, or lack-there-of; having entered puberty and beginning to grow taller and grow breasts large enough that she'll 'actually' acknowledge though, she still gets a little envious of girls her age and size with bigger breasts. It's because of her breast envy though, Sara has developed an intense breast fetish which even outmatches her fetish for watersports and desperation-play.

_Alma Hons_

_6 months (Appears around 15)_

_Tragelian, Light-skinned_

_First appears in The Popular Girl N 1_

An artificially created teen created for sex; because of her young age, she is more easily excitable than others and is very eager to learn about something new and/or unusual, very outgoing. Loves making new friends and sometimes even walks up to classmates in an attempt to make a new friend; a tactic which has lead her to gain many friends.

Her choice of clothing is conservative, despite knowing she was created for sex, Alma is reluctant to expose a lot of skin out in public under normal, everyday situations. That reluctance almost completely disappears though when meeting someone new to have sex with. As time passes though, what Alma is unwilling to wear out in pubic is slowly decreasing.

She and her sister Lina, although Tragelian, are more like Humans, Vehens and Felenes in terms sexual reactions by their body; One, They don't produce Eggs like normal Tragelians, so they do not reproduce like a Tragelian does. Both are capable of reproduction, through Human/Vehen/Felene methods. Two, Their arousal fluid is more like the fluid that female Humans, Vehens and Felenes produce, a more thinner, watery substance rather than the thicker substance that normal Tragelians and Hybrids produce.

So technically, The two are Tragelian, but are more in common with the other races.

_Lina Hons_

_6 / 3 (Merk years) (Appears around 15)_

_Tragelian, Light-skinned_

_First appears in The Popular Girl N 1_

First successfully artificially created teen created as a proof of concept that was soon abused as a sex object because of financial issues suffered by the company that created her, leading her to revolt and subsequently, end up killed, shot through the head.

Because of the massive trauma suffered, she was revived with limited brain capabilities that robbed her of the ability to speak and severely limited what emotions she could show.

Because of what happened to her, Lina became very hateful to everyone involved with what they had done to her, especially her father, Gene Hons. Lina though became particularly dangerous because of the murderous intent she has shown on occasions. Despite the hate she harbors for her father, she also has a deep love for him, which is the only thing that has stopped her attempting to kill him. Lina's love for her father also verges on obsession, wanting no one else to have her father sexually in her presence, going so far as to lash out and attack those who she sees sexually advancing on him.

With her sister Alma's arrival though, Lina began to soften up and become less hateful towards others, even getting her talking again and returning to her old personality, because of this, Lina cares and deeply loves her twin.

Now, despite her harsh past and with Alma's unconditional love, Lina is a very happy person with a surprisingly sweet personality considering what she's been through.

Unlike her sister Alma, Lina is the complete opposite of conservative in her style of dress, often wearing clothing that reveals or has the potential to reveal much of her skin, such as a small skirt or mini-skirt and tube-tops. Likes to wear small 'low-cut' panties because she considers them cute and/or sexy depending on their color and styling. Prefers a simple T-shirt and panties for lounging around the house.

_Gene Hons_

_33_

_Tragelian, Light-skinned_

_First appears in The Popular Girl N 1_

A thirty-three year old man who is one of the top scientist in cutting edge research and idea's. The stress of some projects shorten his temper, but generally, Gene is a nice and caring husband and father.

The death of his daughter Hailey, lead to him secretly trying to recreate her through Lina, which was only partly successful, achieving a similar appearance to Hailey.

Gene also has an issue with greed, something he knows can be more of a problem than blessing. If he finds a way to make lots of money, he will do just about anything to continue it, which brought about the cause of Lina's death and Alma's creation.

_Ryda Bran_

_14_

_Vehen_

_First appears in The Popular Girl: Looking For Love_

A Vehen girl who doesn't behave like a typical Vehen. Ryda's generally quite and easily embarrassed, though she has many friends. She is quick to offer help to someone who appears to need it.

Being a Vehen, Ryda is naturally tough physically and strong, but prefers not to get into situations which would require her to become violent or get hurt.

Fashion and personality-wise, Ryda is a girl in every sense of the word, she isn't tom-boyish, Ryda loves dressing up, wearing skirts, dresses and anything else girlish, including accessories such as make-up and jewelry. She likes reading, her favorite theme being romance, in both literature and TV/movies.

_Lalia_

_14 (later 15)_

_American - Caucasian_

_First appears in The Popular Girl 9 (later stars in SP)_

A young girl who could easily qualify as a nerd or eccentric, with her high interest in science and just about anything dealing with outer space, also likes to watch paranormal TV shows, such as Ghost Hunters or Destination Truth.

_Layla_

_N/A_

_Nex_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: Nex Introduction_

_TBA_

_Tamika Brown_

_16_

_African American_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: My Nex Girlfriend 1_

_TBA_

_Celine Kellen_

_5 (Apparent age 15)_

_Geelien_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 1_

A young Geelien girl who reluctantly joins her parents in moving to Merkolova

* * *

**Secondary Characters**

_(Plays a role in the main characters story or has their own minor story)_

Ginger

(Lila Drenet)

15 / March 15th

Japanese/American, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl 7

A young, Japanese/American teen with jet black hair who, often times, doesn't speak unless spoken too. Despite that though, she is generally happy and willing to talk to just about anyone.

While not particularly athletically gifted, Ginger likes participating in sports and physical activities, her favorites being Kickball, Volleyball and a bit of Tennis. She's not very competitive, preferring to have fun more than winning, though it doesn't mean she doesn't try.

Fashion-wise, while Ginger prefers to dress more conservatively, she has little problem revealing more skin if she likes a certain combo of clothing.

Ginger is easily scared/surprised when approached from behind, the source behind this is in her past, she was sexually abused by her father. The actions were generally initiated by her father playfully surprising her from behind by touching and grabbing her inappropriately. While never violent, the sexual actions and advances were unwelcome by Ginger, often leading to her being unwillingly pulled along with her father (who saw it as a playful act) to a room and/or being physically restrained. The sexual abuse was never violent, but while Ginger was usually against it, she put up with it. Though Ginger eventually convinced her father to stop, but every time afterwards, when approached from behind, Ginger reacts more than a person usually would.

Soon after Ginger began to lay eggs, her uniqueness quickly became a curse as she started to be viciously teased and bullied, even 'technically' raped because of her trances.

Because of the abuse and bullying, Ginger became spiteful, which got worse when gladly arriving to Merkolova after being offered. She began to act cold and mean to others, becoming like those who used to bully her.

Only a few of her friends, two being Amu Hinamori (who she developed a crush on) and her Fiser Lali, could 'reign her in' from getting too out of hand. Her Fiser Lali though became an unfortunate victim of Gingers anger, which nearly ended their friendship.

Though now, Ginger has returned to her previous, calm, cheerful and quite personality.

Becky Hazel

(Reni Bragou)

14½ (later 16) / January 2nd

American, Caucasian

_First appears in The Popular Girl 20_

A cheerful young girl who discovered the pleasure of her body at a very young age (7) and in a sexually open family, which allowed her to freely explore and experiment with different ways to pleasure herself, such as the use of various sex toys.

This sexual freedom though came with an unfortunate downside, the same year Becky discovered masturbation, she began to be violently sexually abused by her father. Starting slow, but increasing in intensity over the years. The discovery of such actions by Becky's mother causes her parents to divorce, but not before Becky had been unfortunately mentally traumatized/damaged from the abuse by her father, which caused her to begin to have nightmares frequently.

Upon coming to Merkolova, Becky gladly accepted the use of a psychological treatment that allowed her to easily cope with the mental trauma, reducing it's impact on her to nearly zero, cutting down the occurrence of the nightmares by ninety-five percent, In short, suppressing the trauma of years of abuse, the equivalent of years of therapy in just hours.

After the suppression of the memories, Becky was able to fully return to her old personality after being assured that what happened to her would not happen again. Only her parents know of Becky's abusive past. Becky herself, hasn't completely forgot what happened to her, although her memories were suppressed, she knows something bad happened to her in the past.

Being a naturally sexual young girl, the 'awakening' of her Tragelian dna nearly turned Becky into a young nymphomaniac, which much she was able to express through the sexual abuse with her father, but after coming to Merkolova, Becky was given free reign to indulge her sexual appetite to it's fullest, with the help of her new parents, which consisted of an all day marathon of sex, which allowed the nymphomaniac desires in Becky to become sated and calmed.

Becky is a young teen who loves sex and the pleasure's of her body, despite her past, she is very free spirited; if it was allowed, Becky is the type who would gladly walk around in pubic nude.

She has average athletic skill, Although she loves to be active doing something such and playing sports, she can also be quite lazy, often times the result of intense masturbation. Laziness also spawned her discovery of using her Cerick as a sort of third-arm, which she often uses for quite mundane tasks, such as picking up a nearby object that she could easily reach for with her actual hands.

Regarding fashion, Becky loves designer clothing, but has an intense love for panties, which she collects almost obsessively, the one rule being that she has to be able to wear them, otherwise, she ignores them. Becky herself isn't quite sure where her obsessive desire to collect panties comes from, but her best guess is that it somehow started with her Earth mother buying her panties that visually stood out to her, such as a bright, vibrant color or has prints of cartoon characters she liked. Currently, though, Becky collects panties because of the various appearances and designs that panties come in.

Spurred by the love and collection of panties, Becky hopes to be a underwear designer and/or clothing designer when she gets older.

Nina/Nami

18 (Fiser/Merk years)/ 36

Fiser, Light-skinned

_First appears in The Popular Girl EX 6_

A near-adult Fiser who lives in a forest and tries to be happy all the time and is very willing to talk and/or help someone to the best of her abilities. Enjoys sleeping in the sun and is deeply in love with another Fiser, Kila.

Flies by using a combination of her body's energy and her wings.

Amu Hinamori

15

Tragelian, Light-skinned

_First appears in The Popular Girl EX 8_

A young teen who enjoys picking on her friends.

Because she is a pure-blooded Tragelian, she's required to take medicine everyday. Despite this though, Amu is a very cheerful girl who has many friends, her best being Utah.

Has a one younger sister, Ami, who is 8 cycles old and enjoys playing with her. Though Amu is easily embarrassed by her parents exaggerated praising of Ami while others visit their home, which is a main source of teasing by Amu's own friends, often joining in on Amu's parents actions to further embarrass her.

Jessica

15 / March 3rd

American, Caucasian

_First appears in The Popular Girl 3_

A young girl who develops a crush on her friend Sakura that grew into deep attraction which she hid from Sakura.

Has a similar personality as Sara, though is more daring, often dragging Sara along with her in doing something mischievous or embarrassing if caught; such as giving each other orgasms out in pubic, though hidden.

Kiko Fin

14

Felene, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl: Looking For Love

A Felene teen with fire-red hair who is generally calm and laid back, but can get really excited if she sees something she likes, such as an amusement park ride. Number one friend to Ryda, who she's known since they were babies. Kiko is an only child.

Helen Fetcher

15

Felene, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl: Looking For Love

A typical Felene teen with green hair. Has many friend and loves to talk, She is quite athletic, her favorite sport to play being Tennis. Has one younger sister.

Kimberly (Kimmy) Fletcher

8

Felene, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl: Looking For Love

Younger sister of Helen who is a typical younger sister who takes great delight is finding new ways to tease and embarrass her sister.

Hailey Hons

12

Tragelian, Light-skinned (Later Angel)

First appears in The Popular Girl N 8

A young, cheerful girl who loves her parents very much and although she is generally nice and willing to help someone if asked, she can get quite selfish.

Hailey is very sexual, when she was alive, Hailey's favorite activity to do with her parents was to have intense, lengthy sex together.

Aside from her parents, Hailey would willingly have sex with just about anyone who asked, though many times it was friends or people she knew. Even if Hailey found someone who was sad or in a bad mood for some reason, she'd offer her body to them in an effort to cheer them up.

Gina

23

Angel, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 26

A young, new worker to the Department of Spirit Services who is very passionate about her job and more than willing to help a spirit.

*Unnamed Angel*

34

Angel, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 26

Worker of the Department of Spirit Services

Sheena

32

Angel, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 26

Worker of the Department of Spirit Services, whose primary job is to retrieve run-away spirits and try to convince them to move on.

Katty Lanne (Kate)

16

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 36

An average Felene teen with a quite carefree attitude and likes wearing brightly colored clothing. Girlfriend of Alma and Crissy.

*Unnamed dying Fiser*

16 (Fiser/Merk years)/ 32

Fiser

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 40

An unfortunate Fairy who is saved by Alma, but soon after dies despite the attempts at saving her life.

Cora

9 (Fiser/Merk years)/ 18

Fiser

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 40

A Young Forest Fairy who is the reborn version of the unfortunate Fairy Alma was unable to save. Her birth is of particular note because she was born from Alma herself instead of the planet; The reason behind this is because in her grief, Alma unknowingly ingested the dying Fairies blood.

Cora, while initially shy and timid, is a vary energetic and cheerful young girl who is always willing to play and learn something new.

Alma has a particularly strong attachment to her since Cora is much like Alma herself in that many things are new to her and allows Alma to teach Cora things she has learned herself.

_Eda Kellen_

_N/A_

_Geelien_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 1-1_

Mother of Celine and Wife of Avery

_Gloria_

_42 (Apparent age 26)_

_Geelien_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's_

Mother of Eda and Grandmother of Celine

_Becky Tran_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 1-1_

_TBA_

_Samantha (Sammy) Saunders_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 1-1_

_TBA_

_Katia_

_15 (looks 8)_

_Nex_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 10-2_

Celine's girlfriend

_Gina_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 3-1_

Former bully of Celine, now friend and girlfriend of Helani

_Helani_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 5-1_

Friend of Celine and girlfriend of Gina

_Zyanetta Kaze_

_N/A_

_Geelian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's_

_A Geelien teen who is a childhood friend of Celine and has a massive crush on Celine to the point of clingy obsession. Has mild organizational OCD._

_Kayla_

_N/A_

_Nex_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: Nex Introduction_

Sister of Layla

_Teeka Ila (eye-la) (Nickname: Tee or TK)_

_16_

_Nex_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: My Next Girlfriend 1_

Girlfriend of Tamika Brown

* * *

**Minor Characters**

_(Friends and/or specific purpose characters, ie: parents)_

David

(Jillian Drenet)

16 / September 15th

American, Caucasian

_First appears in The Popular Girl 9_

A young teen who loves to playfully tease and prank others and happily accepts the title of 'class clown'. He was an only child on Earth, but upon arriving to Merkolova, and gaining a new sister, Lila, the unlucky girl became his main source of amusement as he frequently pranked her, much to Lila's annoyance. It was nothing too serious most times, usually exploiting Lila's easy frightenablity by sneaking up behind her and screaming or poking her in the sides, or his personal favorite, pulling down her pants or skirts in front of someone else. On more than a few occasions, David has literally scared the pee from Lila. As the two grew up together though, the pranks were no longer one sided, not only did Lila sometimes ignore her brothers pranks, even when pantsed, but Lila also began to return the pranks and wrestled with him.

When not teasing or pranking others, David is quite a nice person and slow to anger.

Helen

(Hilian Drenet)

38

American, Caucasian

First appears in The Popular Girl 9

Mother of Lila and Jillian, Wife of Nathanael. A kind, caring woman who, like her kids, is a Tragelian Hybrid and so, is very sexual with them. Although she doesn't like to, she will punish her children, without hesitation, when they've done something bad and depending on the offense, it can be quite severe.

Nathanael (Nate) Drenet

34

Tragelian, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 4

A mid-thirties man who is the Father of Lila and Jillian who looks much younger than his actual age and has long hair that he often keeps tied in a pony-tail. Nate absolutely hates hurting Lila and Jillian for the sake of discipline and reserves the physical aspect of discipline solely to his wife Hilian.

Lilith

16 (Fiser/Merk years)/ 32

Fiser - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 9

A teen Fiser who lives, "Near a mountain that spews fire in the air!", A volcano. She is quite happy most all the time and takes great delight in sneaking around the school or in the area around her master Amu is in, looking for embarrassing info on her nearby friends that Amu can later tease them about. Also, interestingly, Lillith enjoys wearing very little, just a small tube-top and an even smaller thong, but is greatly embarrassed at even the thought of flying around nude.

She can fly, but doesn't use her wings to do so, which are small and thought to be useless and for decoration, however, Lilith can move them, suggesting they have a purpose, which is, like her tail, to make small adjustments in her flying, such as sudden turning, or increased speed from high-altitude dives towards prey because of less area of drag through the air.

Utah

16 / July 5th

Japanese - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 9

A quite, calm, blond-haired teen and best friends with Amu. Most recognizable by her long, golden hair which she often styles in two pony-tails. She's pretty much the only one of their group to actively tease and 'get back' at Amu for being teased. Other than her group of friends and Amu, Utah actively avoids conflict, preferring to walk away from an impending conflict or conflict in progress.

Has a strong crush on a boy called Ikuto, so much so, that the quite and calm personality that she usually has completely disappears when around him.

Ikuto

17 / February 7th

Japanese - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl

A teen boy whose personality is much like Utah, quite, calm and avoids conflict if possible. He is attracted to and likes Utah, but doesn't actually admit it, preferring to tease and play with Utah about her attraction to him

Nadia

15 / August 21st

Japanese - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 9

A usually calm and polite teen with long purple hair and one of Amu's friends.

Tadase

15 / January 15th

Japanese - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 40

A cheerful teen who is the object of Amu's attraction.

Yoru

17 (Fiser/merk years)/ 34

Fiser - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 11

A teen male Fiser who is very laid-back or 'lazy', as his master Ikuto would often tease. His favorite activity is to watch cute girls of all kinds, Fisers, Tragelians, Vehens and Felenes

Eru

16 (Fiser/merk years) 32

Fiser - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 11

A beautiful, silver-haired Fiser who has no problem confronting someone if their doing something she thinks they shouldn't, although, she is quickly dismissed by her friends and others who know her as she's pretty much all talk and a hypocrite, often times being caught doing something 'bad' when attempting to talk down someone else.

Her master being Utah, which perplexes Amu as she understands that Fisers represent some part of their master, but Utah and Eru have completely opposite personalities.

Having opposite personalities, Eru is often reigned in by Utah when she catches her talking down to someone. Although having clashing personalities, Utah and Eru get along well.

Amu's current theory on the two being paired together is to gain a sort of balance between them, each of them can bring the other a little further from their extremes in personality.

Takada

15 / July 1st

Japanese - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 10

A young male teen who has a slim, feminine body and favors the dress of girls because of their visual appeal and comfort, has a particular delight for skirts of all lengths. He later becomes Sakura's boyfriend, who loves his desire for cross-dressing and often times, offers clothes to him to try on for her, which Takeda also enjoys.

Rima

15 / February 6th

Japanese - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 23

A cheerful, easily excitable girl whose friends with Amu.

Yaya

15/ June 2nd

Japanese - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 26

A young blonde who is easily excitable and cheerful. Is often the first to offer help to someone.

Pepe

15 (Fiser/Merk years)/ 30

Fiser - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 27

A teen Pixie Fiser with a body of a small child about 10 cycles old, whose just as cheerful and excitable as Yaya, her master. Likes to be naked. Original home is a forest.

Lali/Kila

19 (Fiser/merk years)/ 38

Fiser - pale-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 16

A near-adult Forest Fairy Fiser with near ghostly-pale skin who lives in the forest and is the lover of Nina/Nami. Compared to Nina, Lali acts more calm and mature, but can easily become excitable.

Likes to call Nina, "My little Fairy", which Nina likes as well.

Jun

14 / March 23rd

American - Caucasian

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 9

First friend of Sakura and shares many personality traits, though a few notches higher in sexual playfulness, such as teasing a friends crotch with her foot under a table.

Rebecca/Michelle (Alma's first mom)

26

Tragelian - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 1

A youthful-looking woman who is a scientist and works with Gene Hons. Has a moderately high Lolita Complex that she finds embarrassing when mentioned. First mother of Alma.

 ***NOTE** : she first appears under the name Michelle, but a later chapter, because of my lack of memory it got changed to Rebecca and by the time I noticed the mistake, it was too late, so… _

Layn Bragou

32

Tragelian - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 1

Merkolovian mother to Sakura and Reni. She is a very kind woman who does not like violence and hates to hurt others, especially her children, but will do so if necessary. She is also a VERY sexual person, giving sexual teases and invites nearly all the time.

Gene Bragou

29

Tragelian - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 1

Merkolovian Father to Sakura and Reni

Jin Forbes

37

American - Caucasian

First appears in The Popular Girl 6

Earth mother to Sakura. She is a loving, though firm parent who certainly does not 'Spare the rod' when it comes to discipline. Aside from this though, she and Sakura get along quite well.

Has a 'mild' obsession with Anime and similarly styled animation.

Kevin Forbes

35

American - Caucasian

First appears in The Popular Girl 6

Earth Father to Sakura. Depending on the situation, if it's small, he is the 'good cop' as Sakura has an easier time getting out of trouble with Kevin as he is, "Weak to her charms", Though he will get stern with her if Sakura has done something serious, which isn't very often.

Quinetta (Quin) Hons

32

Tragelian - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 8

Mother of Alma, Lina and Hailey who is very nice and enjoys the life of a housewife in cleaning and making sure everything is in its place and is quick to offer help to someone.

'Ms. Hinamori'

39

Tragelian - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 17

Mother of Amu and Ami who acts more like a teen and loves small and/or cute things

Korza

15

Vehen

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 35

Friend of Sakura and twin sister of Melina

Melina

15

Vehen

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 38

Twin sister of Korza and 'acquaintance' of Sakura. Frequently talks in third-person format

Ulee

23 (Fiser/Merk years)/ 46

Fiser - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 22

A Water Fairy Fiser who is a friend of Nina

Lalee

18 (Fiser/Merk years/ 36

Fiser - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 22

A Forest Fairy Fiser who is a friend of Nina

Tia

5 (fiser/merk years)/ 10

Fiser - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 25

A Forest Fairy Fiser who is a friend of Nina and girlfriend of Tammy

Tammy *Un-named loli fairy*

5 (fiser/merk years)/ 10

Fiser - Brown-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 25

A Forest Fairy Fiser who is a friend of Nina and girlfriend of Tia

Vincent (Vin) Brooks

34

Tragelian - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 7

Client

Felona (Fe) Brooks

32

Tragelian - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl N 19

Wife of Vincent Brooks

*Unnamed woman behind the window of the message area of Spa*

23

Tragelian - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 31

Worker at Spa

Chika

26

Tragelian, Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 31

A Spa massages therapist

*Unnamed Vehen man*

31

Vehen

First appears in The Popular Girl N

Client

James

34

Felene

First appears in The Popular Girl N 27

Father of Crissy, who also happened to be one of Alma's clients. Has a fetish for girls farting

God(?)

N/A

N/A

First appears in The Popular Girl N 30

God?

Ami

8

Tragelian

First appear in The Popular Girl N 32

Sister of Amu

*Unnamed female teen Felene*

N/A

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 33

Classmate and friend of Alma and Lina

*Unnamed male teen Vehen*

N/A

Vehen

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 33

Classmate and friend of Alma and Lina

*Unnamed shota Fiser*

12 (fiser/merk years)/ 24

Fiser - Light-skinned

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 34

Fairy child

*Unnamed loli Fiser*

12 (fiser/merk years)/ 24

Fiser - Light-skinned

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 34

Fairy child

Jinni

4

Tragelian

First appears in The Popular Girl N 35

Little sister of Yaya

Crissy Langsten

15

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 36

Girlfriend of Katty

Lisa

16

Tragelian

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 36

Friends of Katty and Crissy

Xene (ZeeNee)

16

Vehen

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 36

Friends of Katty and Crissy

Claire Lanne

33

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 37

Mother of Katty

Eric Lanne

36

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 37

Father of Katty

Amy Sul

34

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 39

Math teacher

Cynthia

12

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 39

Friend of Katty and Crissy, likes being watched

*Unnamed female teen Felene*

16

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 44

Friend of Alma, Katty and Crissy

Injured girl (future)

15

Tragelian

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 44

One of many accident victims that Future Alma was able to save using her Shakra

Unnamed male firefighter (future)

28

Tragelian

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 44

Co-worker of Future Sakura

Unnamed woman (future)

32

Tragelian

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 44

Mother of Becka

Becka (future)

5

Tragelian

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 44

Trapped little girl

Daniel (future)

28

Tragelian

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 44

Bad guy in Future Lila's story

Unnamed male client (future)

37

Tragelian

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 44

Client of Future Lina

Unnamed female client (Future)

28

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 44

Client of Future Lina

Sandi Gran

55

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 47

Mother of Claire, Grandmother of Katty

Allen Gran

17

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 47

Cousin of Katty

Samantha (Sammy)

N/A

Cat

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 47

Cat

Jinxie

N/A

Cat

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 47

Cat

Was

17

Felene

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 49

Male teen who attempts to hit on Alma

_Avery Kellen_

_N/A_

_Geelien_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 1-1_

Husband of Eda and Father of Celine

_Hazel Tran_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 1-1_

_Mother of Becky, girlfriend of Erin_

_Erin Saunders_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 2-2_

Mother of Samantha (Sammy), girlfriend of Hazel

_Michelle_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's_

A young girl who Becky has a crush on who later turns her down

_Tammy_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 10-3_

Sammy's 'girlfriend', initially jealous of Celine but warms up to her

_Patrica (Patty)_

_15_

_Felene_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 5-1_

TBA

_Ellen_

_N/A_

_Nex_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 5-1_

TBA

_Natasha Finan_

_N/A_

_Tragilian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's_

A teen Futanari who bullies Celine upon their first meeting harsh enough to cause Celine to become emotional and retreat. Later becomes Zya's friends and after reluctantly spending time with her and getting to know her, Celine forgives and befriends her.

_Helana_

_N/A_

_Geelien_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's_

_Parent of Zya and_

_Xeni_

_N/A_

_Geelien_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's_

_Parent of Zya and_

_Jesse_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 23-2_

_Friend and Shakra training partner of Sakura_

_Cattelyn_

_N/A_

_Vehan_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 23-2_

_Friend and Shakra training partner of Sakura_

_Nikki_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 23-2_

_Friend and Shakra training partner of Sakura_

_Emon_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 23-2_

_Father of Nikki_

_Gabby_

_N/A_

_Sukai_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 23-2_

_Younger sister of_

_Denise_

_N/A_

_Sukai_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 21-2_

_Older sister of Gabby and twin of Elise_

_Elise_

_N/A_

_Sukai_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 21-2_

_Older sister of Gabby and twin of Denise_

_Xander_

_N/A_

_Vehan_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 23-2_

_Boyfriend of Gabby_

_Azure_

_N/A_

_Frost Fizer_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 52_

_A young Frost Fizer that Cora meets and becomes close with_

_Minda_

_N/A_

_Vehan_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 53_

_A Client who allows Lina to release her pint up stress with a fight_

_Bethany_

_N/A_

_Tragelian Angel_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 55_

_Angel friend of Hailey_

_Celesta_

_N/A_

_Angel (God?)_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 55_

_Angel in charge of Heaven_

_Marcus Soonie_

_N/A_

_Tragialien_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 56?_

_Colleague/boss and friend of Gene_

_Rebecca Fran_

_N/A_

_Tragialien_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 59_

_Colleague/boss of Gene_

_Mr. Lewis_

_N/A_

_Tragialien_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 59_

_Colleague/boss of Gene_

_Sandi_

_30's (appears 18-20)_

_Nex_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: Nex Introduction_

Parent of Layla and Kayla

_Jeweleen_

_30's (appears 18-20)_

_Nex_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: Nex Introduction_

Parent of Layla and Kayla

* * *

** Other characters **

_(Appears only briefly and have very few lines, often only one or two)_

Jack

15

American - Caucasian

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 7

Classmate, friend and neighbor of Sakura and Reni

Emanuel

15

American - Caucasian

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 7

Classmate, friend and neighbor of Sakura and Reni

Fay

14

Japanese - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 7

Classmate, friend and neighbor of Sakura and Reni

Jess

15

American - Caucasian

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 10

Classmate and friend of Sakura and Reni

Stacy

15

American - African American (Black)

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 12

Classmate and friend of Sakura and Reni

Mr. Edmund (Gym teacher)

Tragelian - light

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 9

Gym Teacher

Rebecca (Gym teachers assistant)

21

American - Caucasian

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 10

Gym teacher assistant and 'friend' of Jun

(Rima's Fiser) *Un-named*

16 (Fiser/Merk years)/ 32

Fiser - Light-skinned

First appears in The Popular Girl EX 23

A teen Ice Fairy Fiser who has unique, short spiky blue hair, resembling ice and slender, blue wings, as well as a tall, slender body. Despite her cold appearance, her personality is very warm. Her original home is a snow-covered mountain.

Dying fiser's master

12

Tragelian

First Appears in The Popular Girl N 40

TBA

_Erin Quest_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 3-1_

Celine's home-room teacher

_Ivan_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 5-1_

_Brother of Brandi_

_Mr. and Mrs. Finan_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First Appears in Sextra Terrestrial's: The Geelien's 22-1_

_Mother and Father of Natasha_

_Sex Carnival Attendant_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Geelien's 23-2_

_An attendant_

_Zak_

_30?_

_Felene_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 50_

_Uncle of Katty_

_Kathy_

_30?_

_Felene_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 50_

_Aunt of Katty_

_Micheal_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 49_

_An adult Felene man who was the object of Lina's first crush when she was younger_

_Breathable Water Attendant(Un named)_

_N/A_

_Tragelian_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 56_

_Attendant/lifeguard of the breathable water swimming pool_

_Rebecca_

_N/A_

_Felene_

_First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 56_

_Attendant/lifeguard of the breathable water swimming pool_


	2. The Races of Merkolova

The planet of Merkolova peacefully harbors three primary races, Tragelians, Vehans and Felenes, though there are various other races that visit and live on the planet.

Merkolova is the biggest _'melting pot'_ planet in it's planetary system of three planets.

Merkolova is located on the opposite end of the Milky-way galaxy from Earth.

Merkolova has one moon, and one thin ring around the planet that is visible in the day.

Merkolova's sky is pink

* * *

**Humans**

(Equivalent: Real life humans)

Native race of the planet Earth.

* * *

 **Tragelians** \- the sexually-based race (Tra-geel-lee-ann)

(Equivalent: Hentai versions of humans)

Native race of the planet Merkolova.

Looks exactly like human's in everyway, the only difference is they are VERY, VERY sexual, very open about sex and reproduce by laying eggs. Tragelians would much rather enjoy the pleasures of the body than fight.

Males, when climaxing, can produce extreme amounts of ejaculatory fluid (Hentai amounts) and can climax multiple times.

Females, can produce extreme amounts of VERY thick arousal fluid. (Hentai amounts AND some) Can also be used as a temporary adhesive. Arousal fluids can be called Honey and Cum. Arousal fluids is produce mainly by the ovaries and flows through the cervix into the vagina, although the vaginal walls can produce small amounts of arousal fluids as well.

Because of the very black and white fertility rate of women, (0% or 100%), men have very low sperm count compared to the amount of fluid they produce when climaxing, which is mainly for sexual gratification for the partner. After a man orgasm's twice, subsequent orgasms have zero sperm.

Lacks navels (belly-buttons) and has the highest resistance to sexually transmitted diseases (STD's)

Regarding birth, After the egg of a baby has been successfully laid, the baby will remain inside the egg for at most, one week as the baby continues to develop, gaining strength and nutrients from the fluid inside the egg that surrounds the baby. In that time, the egg must be placed somewhere safe. Afterwards the baby inside begins to move around and breaking through the weakened shell.

**Tragelians (Hybrid)**

Same as normal Tragelians, but have white pupils, navels, slightly more sexual.

Because of the mixed DNA of Humans and Tragelians, Hybrids experience various _'Trances'_ that can effect them at any time, that causes them to becomes EXTREMELY horny and seek out pleasuring ether themselves or someone else without regard for the surroundings. Physical strength increases slightly.

Also because of the mixed DNA, Female Hybrids have a _'mutation'_ that allows them to stretch their cervixes outside of their bodies and become prehensile. There is no actual use for the _'Cerick'_ as it's called, although, being extremely pleasurable to contact, the Cerick was quickly adopted by the Hybrids to be an appendage used for sexual pleasure.

* * *

 **Vehans** \- Blue, scaled skin, temperamental race (Va-in)

(Equivalent: Andorian in appearance, Kling-on in behavior from Star Trek)

Secondary race of the planet Merkolova

Easily identifiable by their blue skin and scale-like additions covering various parts of their body, ALL Vehans also have blue hair, though it can be dyed another color.

Unlike Tragelians, Vehan's are easy to anger and will VERY rarely turn down a fight or even a perceived fight.

In terms of fighting, Vehan's seem made for it, as they grow, the scale-like additions on there body's grow in number and toughness, allowing them to take considerably more physical abuse than any other race. In fights, Vehan's prefer using only their body, Barehanded, though have no problem with using close-ranged weapons. They have very high physical strength. In close-ranged combat, non-Vehan's pose very little threat to them. They hate guns or ranged attack and look down on fellow Vehan's who use such methods in a fight.

Unlike Tragelians, Vehans do not reproduce through egg-laying, they reproduce the same as humans.

Males, can also climax multiple times, though produce less ejaculatory fluid than Tragelians, but still considerably more than humans. Males also have many more scales on their body than their female counterpart.

Females, are quite similar to human females in terms of sexual responses from their body. Their arousal fluid is much thinner and more fluid-like. Like human females, Vehan women have live births.

Sex between Vehan can be quite violent and/or difficult to watch as it can seem to be a violent rape, especially if the male is dominate.

Newborn Vehan's lack the scale-like additions, but grown as they age.

Vehan's in general don't particularly care for how sexual Tragelians are and their lack of inhibitions, but since Tragelians are a peaceful, non-threatening race, most look past it and are friends and get along very well.

* * *

 **Felenes** \- Cat-like carefree race. (Fee-leen)

(Equivalent: Neko's, cat-girl's, cat-boys, etc.)

Secondary Race of the planet Merkolova

Native Race of the Planet Felis

Easily identifiable by the fluffy or furry feline ears on the top of their head and the long tail just above their rear. Felenes completely lack the usual ears of the other three races and only have the Feline ears.

Felenes are a very carefree race and enjoy the presence of others. They are naturally very agile and athletic.

Felenes have fighting capabilities, but they hate fighting, they would rather talk out a problem than resort to violence, trying to keep the peace if possible.

Sexual behavior, Felenes are similar to Tragelians, in that they love sex, though don't have quite as high a sex drive. More than a general Human, but less than a general Tragelian, Felenes are not very likely to turn down a sexual experience if offered one, Felenes though have more similar inhibitions as Humans in general

Young Felenes though, male and female, during puberty, experience a sort of one time, long-term _'Trance'_ like Hybrids do, but lasts anywhere from as short as three days, to as long as three weeks. In that time, Felenes act VERY similar to an average Tragelian, they become very sexual with an increased sex drive and may even neglect to wear clothing in public in attempt to attract sexual attention or provide sexual gratification for themselves.

Felenes have a natural ability to communicate with all Feline animals, as well as Canines, though Canines aren't very receptive to the attempts.

* * *

 **Canjins** \- Dog-like race (Canine)

(Equivalent: Inu's, dog-girls, dog-boys, Inuyasha lol)

Secondary Race of the planet Merkolova

Native Race of the Planet Felis

First appears in Sextra Terrestrials: The Popular Girl N 55

Like Felene's, Canjin's are easily recognizable by their unique ears and tail. The two races are very similar in appearance, though there are some notable physical differences:

1\. The biggest difference Canjin's have is the fact that many have two sets of ears, their dog ears and the usual ears on the side of their head like humans, though only one set is dominant, usually the dog set..

2\. Some Canjin's have flat, floppy ears; such Canjin's lack the double set of ears.

3\. Most Canjin's tails are shorter.

4\. Canjin's body-type are a little more muscular than Felene's, making them in general, a little stronger.

Aside from these differences, and since Canjin's and Felene's live on the same planet, their behavior is quite similar.

Unlike Felene's, Canjin's don't experience a drastically heightened sex-drive during puberty.

Twins and triplets are quite common in Canjin's as they tend to have multiple births.

* * *

 **Nex** \- All Female/Evolved Fairy Race (Nicks)

(Equivalent: the 'loli' race)

The Nex are interesting, they are a one gender race, although they have the physical anatomy largely of a female, they do not consider themselves as such, rather, gender-less. But they do not mind being called female by someone of another race, considering their appearance.

The Nex's home planet is not in the Merkolovian solar system, but a separate, single planet system many light-years away, Thus, the Nex have developed with zero outside influence for thousands of years, until finally being discovered by a joint exploration by the Tragelians, Vehens, Felenes and Canjins.

The Nex have happily accepted a secondary name of Evolved Fairies, since they are quite literally evolved from winged humanoid beings similar to Fisers on Merkolova, also because the Nex still retain small, functional, but useless wings. The skin of a Nex is slightly luminous at night or in a dark room, bright enough to notice, but not of any real use.

Being evolved from Fairies, Nex are shorter than average and age slower than normal, a thirty plus Nex could easily pass for an eighteen to twenty year old. Despite how old a Nex becomes, besides their head, they lack any hair on their bodies, no underarm or pubic hair. Before their discovery, Nex lived the same life as their fairy counterparts, in the forests, living off the land. Because of the planets position and the location the Nex lived, the weather was always warm.

Upon the Nex's discovery, the race shown itself to be very intelligent despite their living in the wild, inquisitive and peaceful to others who looked like them, allowing them to be easily 'modernized', being shown technology, planets other than their own, clothing not made of leaves and twigs. While having their own language, the Nex were also able to learn other languages.

To the shock of many, despite being directly related to the fairies of their planet, the Nex have shown and admitted to eating their small fairy counterparts, declaring them to be a delicacy. Because of this, the fairies of the Nex's planet avoid them. But they have enough self-control to leave Merkolova's Fisers alone.

Although the Nex have successfully been able to assimilate into the merkolovian culture, many Nex (usually older ones) prefer to live on their home planet, declaring it a simpler life, but younger Nex are drawn to the 'advanced life' as they call it and many younger Nex find it hard to return to the forest life after living on one of the other three planets. This has effectively caused the Nex to split into two different variations, 'modernized' and 'True'.

Although the Nex have split between those who accept and widely use technology and those who think it's overwhelming and prefer the forest life, neither half think any less of the other.

The Nex have lives births, but like Tragelians, their reproduction is quite black and white, since they are VERY, VERY fertile. Like normal females, Nex have two breasts located on their chests which provide a nourishing fluid to their babies.

The Nex reproductive anatomy is where things start to veer, while they have a normal looking and shaped vulva, complete with the usual female urethra, but lack a clitoris. Although they do not technically have a vaginal canal, they have a similar orifice behind the lips of their vulva that protect and hide a short, relatively thick tentacle, or pseudo-penis; which, during arousal and sex, can be extended from the the protective vulva to deposit their DNA into the womb of another, which has its own entrance, a second 'vulva' where their navel would be, leading directly into the uterus of a Nex.

To help prevent unwanted penetration through the second Vulva and into the womb, the Nex have a regenerating hymen that is quite thick, which unfortunately, causes considerable pain every time a Nex wants to reproduce. Two Nex can impregnate each other.

Their regenerating hymen only affects the vulva leading to their womb, while their second Vulva can be stimulated sexually, the only reason they would have of breaking the protective barrier is to reproduce. considering their unique anatomy, Nex view reproduction and sex separately, unlike with other races where they can reproduce WITH sex.

With saying that, with sex and masturbation, they do view it casually like Tragelians, something fun and enjoyable, but they have no where near the sex drive of Tragelians. With reproduction, inserting their tentacle into their partners womb, they view as something very private and intimate.

Sex between Nex is quite similar to sex between two girls, though with no vaginal canal and no clitoris, obviously, there are some differences. While not having a clitoris, the lips of a Nex's 'primary' labia are highly sensitive, allowing simple rubbing motions of the hand to provide enough pleasure to climax. Because of this, Scissoring is a very popular and pleasurable sex act between Nex. Oral sex is also enjoyed, which is often a combo of labial licking and sucking of the tentacle. While The second vulva leading to the womb isn't used for sex, being less sensitive, it still can be sexually stimulated, which can provided its own climax, though much weaker than what the primary vulva can provide. It's widely accepted among Nex, even after tests that show no proof, that having their secondary vulva climax soon after the DNA of another enters their womb helps with conception.

Regarding inter-racial reproduction, males of any race can't impregnate a Nex, though many Nex have attempted it, since finding males intriguing. Though Nex don't see males as having any benefit to them since they are unable to impregnate them, so other than a different sexual experience, Nex in general aren't very interested in males.

Females of other races on the other hand, being similar in appearance, Nex are drawn to them and favor relationships with Females of other races. Interestingly, given the Nex are extremely fertile, Nex have been shown to be able to impregnate the females of the other races, Tragelians included, but the development of the baby never reaches full term and causes the female to become ill before the baby dies.

* * *

 **Geelien** – Goo-like, absorbing race

(Equivalent: Goo-girl/boys)

Native Race of Tanea (Ta-knee-ah)

First Appears in The Geelien's 1-1

The Geelien's are a strange, but also unfortunate people. Once a relatively 'normal' and peaceful race, having tails similar to Felene and Canjin's, but considerably longer and stronger, able to be used as a third arm. Their planet, or rather, themselves were suddenly attacked by a once unknown extra-terrestral parasite unknowingly brought back from a mission in space that forever changed them.

There bodies, down the to cellular level were mutating into gel and goo-like forms. Resulting in horrid sights of limbs disintegrating or falling off suddenly with no warning.

While attempts to kill the parasite had some success, the sheer rate of infection and evolution of the parasite to resist treatment caused all further attempts to kill the parasite to fail and over the course of seventy-seven years, much of the population had died off, but those that survived, found that they were able to live with the parasite without much problem as it slowly took over their body.

Around seven generations later, the parasite had taken complete control over their bodies and the old race was no more and the Geelien's were born and live in coexistence with the parasite.

While their minds and bodies were still theirs to control, their bodies had been completely and utterly changed by the parasite, while the shape and silhouette of their bodies remained, along with their tails, that was all that remained the same as their way of life had completely shifted.

With the full dominance of the parasite, their bodies were no longer flesh and blood, but composed of a gel, goo or slime-like substance. Their entire bodies are a very pale red, nearly pink, even their eyes as well as their hair, which while falling out early in the parasites attack, had 'regrown' generations later, but was also composed of the same thing as their bodies.

While one would think these are significant changes, the largest and most important change came from the new abilities their new bodies had.

One, which was first discovered was the ability to liquify any part or all of their body down to a mass or puddle of goo. This ability lead to mass 'deaths' because of the inability to reform coupled with the unfortunate luck to be spread too far and thin while in their liquid form to even attempt a reform.

After learning to reform after liquifying, their second ability, or perhaps, trait, was very quickly discovered, the near indestructibility of their bodies. They no longer had a skeleton, thus no bones to break, however, this meant that limbs could be easily severed, but no pain would follow and they could simply reform their missing limb in seconds, even whole parts of their body, such as being cut in half at the waist or even being decapitated, they would simply liquify and as long as they weren't spread too far, would reform. They were essentially indestructible. Some even thought immortal...

Which leads to the third discovery, disregarding the fact that they could in fact die from being spread too far or thin while in liquid form. Fifteen yards being the distance at which reform was impossible without aid. Tests were done to test their 'immortality', which lead to discoveries of their weaknesses to extremes in temperature. Heat being particularly lethal in comprehension to cold, which would caused them to freeze with little ill effects, simply requiring to be thawed, while with heat, would cause them to actually melt and liquify, continued heat in liquid form would cause them to boil away and if more than half of their mass is boiled away reform is impossible.

The most shocking discovered was the presence of internal organs, specifically, the brain, a heart, lungs and a partial intestinal system, which baffled and confused many, if not all because of the ability to liquify themselves, but while in x-ray-like imaging the organs where shown to be there, but weren't when cut open.

Another discovery, which was learned very quick, was the changes in food, while they could still eat many of the same things, their bodies required high amounts of protein and liquid. Lack of these two things, results in there bodies shrinking in size until they could no longer maintain solid form. Without introducing protein and liquid, reform becomes impossible.

Which leads to the next trait their bodies had, the ability to absorb things into themselves for nourishment, storage and surprisingly, depending on the thing absorbed, taking on it's traits.

At first, small things where absorbed, unsure of what could be absorbed. Organic life such as plants and even small animals could be easily absorbed for food. Rather quickly, it was discovered that they themselves could absorb each other, which of course lead to mistakes of unable to separate, but in time, one could absorb many others and safely separate.

Absorbing one another quickly leads to the discovery that traits could be temporarily passed on to the one in control, such as a female absorbing a male could have a penis, or a male absorbing a female could have breasts and a vagina.

Absorbing another gives a radically different and pleasurable sensation than plants and small animals, as a result, absorbing another is reserved to sexual activity.

Sex between Geelien's is rather unique; while they can have 'normal' intercourse with a males penis entering a females vagina, it's often combined with varying degrees of absorption, from lightly melding together; a hand and/or leg becoming one, all the way to one absorbing another at the time of orgasm, heightening the pleasure even more.

Reproduction is even more interesting than sexual behavior for Geelien's. While the males can still ejaculate upon orgasm, it is pure protein and as a result, the females body, as well as the males, absorbs it. Reproduction occurs through self-cloning, once a Geelien's body reaches a certain mass, they split in two, the original returning to it's initial size while the clone is much smaller, considered a child. Both male and females can clone themselves.

The growth of a Geelien is also interesting and odd, while one would think that a child Geelien could also clone themselves from excess mass, they can not. While adult Geelien's split, child and teen Geelien's simply can't hold enough mass to split.

A cloned Geelien can range from 'baby' form, which are quite small and spend much of their time in hybrid of solid and liquid form; the 'oldest' a clone can start at is teenage. The one cloning themselves can actually choose what 'age' there clone will be, the more excess mass the Geelien gains, the 'older' their clone will be. The clone will retain only a portion of the originals knowledge, so schooling is still necessary.

Interestingly, while the males can ejaculate considerable amounts, ejaculations reduce their mass in direct relation to the amount of ejaculate released. While females can experience similar losses in mass, it's not near as quickly as males.

Although, mass can be traded between Geelien's, even so though, lengthy sexual encounters can result in the parties evolved to to have their size reduced considerably, so Geelien sex often occurs near or in pools of water. When Geelien's shrink in mass, they appear younger, so a well-endowed female adult Geelien can revert to a flat-chested child.

Other facts about Geelien's is that their bodies don't require them to urinate or defecate, although they still have a urethra and anus, anything that they can't absorb, which isn't much, can be simple pulled or pushed out. A crying Geelien's body drips as if melting.

Outside of their home planet, Geelien's get mixed responses. Because of their indestructibility and absorption, many planets residences are resistant to accepting them for fear of them, even Merkolova.

Although, in an effort to retain the inter-planetary title of largest melting pot planet, Merkolova has recently begun accepting a small number of Geelien's to see how things go.

As a result and by accident, a shocking and considerably disturbing ability was discovered about a Geelien's absorption; they could actually fully absorb much more complex lifeforms, a Tragelian being the first and later, all other humanoid races of Merkolova and separate from them safely.

After the first incident, further Geelien's visits were temporarily banned from Merkolova as tests were done with the original pair that discovered the ability and others volunteering. Which further expanded the knowledge about the extent of a Geelien's absorption ability.

Firstly, full absorption of the non-Geelien's body would involve completely braking down, bones, organs, everything, to be one with the Geelien's body. The absorbed person would still be conscious and aware, even allowing communication with the Geelien they are a part of. The absorbed participant has no control of when they separate, they must trust the Geelien to reform their body and separate from them.

Scientist were greatly intrigued how a Geelien could fully absorb a non-Geelien without the person being killed. Currently there is no concrete answer, but the best hypothesis agreed on is that the parasite in the Geelien's body has something to do with the preservation of life.

Secondly, full absorption allows the Geelien to also temporarily gain and stack the traits of the Non-Geelien's they absorb. Such as, a Geelien absorbing a Tragelian, ether gender, would feel a dramatic increase of libido, absorbing a female hybrid Tragelian would result in the Geelien gaining the use of the hybrids cerick. Absorbing a male allow the female Geelien use of a penis. Also, absorbing a male Tragelian would result much more rapid loss of mass from the increased volume of ejaculations.

However, Geelien's can absorb more than one person at a time and so, can stack or amplify traits; absorbing two or more female Tragelian would result in further increased libido, absorbing a combo of one male and one female would result in dramatic increases of libido and ejaculation, resulting in drastic increases at the rate of mass loss.

Absorbing Feline's and Canjin's would result in an additional tail and ears. Absorbing Vehen's and Nex has the least effect, gaining their scales and wings, but they are purely for looks as their solid form has no change and can't fly.

Despite others fears or opinions about them, Geelien's are quite a peaceful people and mean no intentional harm to others and are very willing to correct one's false assumptions and opinions about them.

Geelien's presence on Merkolova are still quite rare and as such, new information about them is still being learned, one such piece of information revealed is that once a Geelien considers someone a friend, they remain loyal to that friendship for life unless horribly betrayed.

The lifespan of a Geelien is quite long, as long as they have access to protein and water, they can easily live for over two hundred years, at which time, the Parasite in them starts to die and the Geelien's have a harder time controlling their solid forms. However, even after the parasite dies, the Geelien continues to live for a few more years, leading Geelien's to believe that it may be possible to live without the parasite and in theory live forever as long as they have access to protein and water.

* * *

 **Serpine** – Half Humanoid/Half Snake race

(Equivalent: Lamia, Nagi)

Native Race to Tanea (Ta-knee-ah)

First mentioned and later appears in The Geelien's 25-1

While a neighboring race to the Geelien's and living among them, the Serpine's are radically different. They are flesh and blood beings, unlike Geelien's; but their defining and most obvious trait is that they are Humanoid snakes. Lacking legs, they have a powerful snake tail while their upper bodies resemble a humanoid form, but still retain snake-like features, such as a snake-like face with narrow eyes, a small snout, as well as scales that aside from the front of their body, cover the rest of their body and they lack hair anywhere on their bodies and lack the outwards appendages of ears; they also have four fingers, a thumb and three fingers, with claw-like nails.

Serpine's upper bodies, while muscular are of typical size to any other race, while their tails make up the most of their size, being around 3-5 yards in length for an average adult and 2-4 average yards for teens and children.

Serpine's move upright as their primarily means of movement, keeping their upper, humanoid half vertical or slightly leaned forward when they move, their powerful tails moving like a typical snake to propel their movement. When not in motion, they keep their upper body upright in a vertical position, often times with their tail coiled under them to provide stability and a convent place to rest. Serpine's will also coil up on the floor, resting their upper bodies on their tail.

Regarding clothing, Serpine's in general are ok going without. They were upper body clothing, such as shirts, jackets, dresses, etc, however covering their tails would only hamper movement and while there are clothing options for their tails, it only covered the back portion of their tails. In general though, Serpine favor upper body clothing if they chose to clothe themselves.

Personality-wise, Serpine are friendly in general and enjoy the company of others. Given they are cold-blooded, they are drawn near heat and enjoy coiling around a friend to share their warmth. While a Serpine will not live in a cold climate, they will visit. They favor living locations that are warm year-round.

Serpine's have a very tough immune system, which saved them from the fate Geelien's ended up in. It is VERY rare for a Serpine to become ill, but if it does happen, it is an event that requires immediate treatment. Serpine are also very strong, in relation to Geelien's; much of their strength is in their tails, which are nearly all muscle, which came pick up and hold various things, functioning much like a third arm. Like a snake, Serpine's can coil up and spring forward.

Like Tragelians, Serpine's reproduce through egg-laying; the egg develops inside the womb of the female, for 5-6 months, before being expelled in a soft and fragile egg-like sac and placed in a safe, warm location where the egg will grow to about a quarter of a meter large and gain a hardened shell while the baby Serpine will continue to grow and develop for 2-3 weeks more before the baby grows strong enough to free itself from the egg. The average size and weight of a newly hatched Serpine Baby is a meter in length and around 15 pounds. Serpine have little body fat, and are quite muscular, even for the females of the race as as a result, do not have such large ranges of breast sizes like other races; typically topping out at a small C-cup range. During pregnancy however, A females breasts grows in size a cup or two and produces milk. Milk production lasts only about two months upon laying of the egg as the mothers body recovers from the pregnancy.

The reproductive anatomy of Serpine's are quite different from from other races. Aside from a females breasts, a nude male and female Serpine look the same regarding visual reproductive anatomy. Males and Females do have reproductive organs; they are located a few inches below their humanoid upper bodies, shielded from view and debris by a pair of scaled flaps of flesh. The flaps can be harmlessly pulled aside and even folding back against the body to reveal the reproductive organs of the male and Female Serpine.

For females, a typical vulva is revealed; while they lack a clitoris, the females do have a Vagina; a very strong vaginal given the muscular nature of their tails. A female Serpine can manipulate her vaginal walls like a mouth, delighting and draining their partner of their seed in a sensation that is a combo of vaginal sex and oral. They also hale a hole above their vulva that releases liquid and solid waste.

For males, at first glance there would appear to be nothing behind the flaps but pink flesh, but upon closer examination, one would see a fleshy horizontal 'pocket' which the males penis rests within. When unaroused or not in use, the male's sex organ sit in it's own 'sleeve' for additional protection. Once removed from the sleeve, manually or from sufficient arousal; the sleeve retracts or shortens a little while the base of the penis lifts in height about an inch, providing enough clearance for the penis to slip out and grow in size, length and firmness. A male's penis looks more like a tentacle, very similar to that of a Tragelian Hybrid's Cerick. Unaroused, their penis is small and limp, but once aroused, it grows many times it's size and while it gains firmness, it doesn't gain the same 'rock-hard' erection of males of other races, but it's firm enough to provide adequate thrusting into the female. The average length of a Males penis: unaroused is 4 inches while fully erect is 1 foot. Males can only ejaculate once in a 24 hour period, releasing nearly a gallon of cum. Further orgasms are possible, but ejaculation will no longer occur. Like the female, the males also have a dedicated hole above their penis that release liquid and solid waste.

* * *

Reader-suggested races

**\- Following two races where given by TUSF on Palcomix -**

**Saruni**

Native race of Planet Dorimu

 **Appearance:** They look like typical humans, though they have a few distinguishing features, most noticeably their tails, which are normally a little over the length of their arms, and can easily restrain a person, with little effort. The Tails look much like a monkey's tail, which matches the environment they prefer, that being a forest. They also would rather wear as little clothes as possible. Another feature that is noticeable is that their hair is normally a shade of red, including the fur on their tail. There are also Saruni with shades of purple and blue hair, though, those aren't as common. Another thing worth mention is that all of their teeth are flat, and not meant for eating meat. Though, this won't stop them from biting in self deffence. Their teeth and jaws are still strong enough to smash a hard shell, a bone being no exception.

 **Other Details:** They come from a planet called Dorimu, which they share with another sentient species called Sukai. It would be wise to note, that their preference to wear little clothes has nothing to do with a sex drive, but merely their fascination, and affinity with what is "natural." Don't let their primitive life style fool you though. They are very advance, with the help of Tragelians, and are also very quick to learn. Due to their affinity for nature, their home world is very tropical, and the areas that aren't, are almost completely uninhabited by Saruni. As a human would put it, alot of their technology is very "green," as they often build their homes "around" nature, rather than "through" it.

The Saruni though, give live birth, and often love to explore every possible aspect of their partner's body. They aren't as prideful as the Sukai though. The Saruni's tail is normally very sensitive, despite being very strong. A girl Saruni would usually have a more sensitive tail, than a boy. Their tails also have very hidden points, like pressure points, that with the right amount of force, could send a Saruni into bliss. One such point, can be found near the base of their tail, on what could be called the "bottom", very close to their ass. Females especially normally keep their tails wrapped around their waist when in a crowded area, like a city.

 **Sukai** \- bird people

Native race of Planet Dorimu

 **Appearance:** The Sukai are what appear to be "Bird people." There are normally two breeds of Sukai. Either breed has long, broad wings on their backs, which base at their shoulder blades, and can easily fold, and unfold at a moment's notice. The difference between the breeds is that some tend to have feathers which extend past their wings, and even cover much of their arms, and the back of their neck. The other however don't have the excess feathers. The Sukai in general could also be determined by their faces. Unlike humans, their chins are very angular, and their noses are too. Their eyes are also typically narrower than most of the other species, and they also have two sets of eye lids. One being transparent, in order to guard from wind. Just as the Saruni, the Sukai are a kind that would rather wear less clothes, for the same reason as the Saruni, but also because Clothes adds to wind resistance, and the Sukai love to fly FAST. They also typically have long, sharp nails, but it is also hygiene, in some of the Sukai cultures to have their claws short, and trimmed, as not to appear a threat. Their hair also tends to be the same color as their feathers, which can be any assortment of colors, from blue, to red, to pink, to white, and even pitch black. Their teeth, unlike the Saruni, are meant to completely rip flesh apart, as they are mostly carnivores.

 **Other Details:** The Sukai are another species that live on the planet Dorimu, and are typically hated by the Saruni, because of their past, involving a war, where Sukai would kidnap, either to rape, eat, or simply for fun. Currently they have a treaty with the Saruni, but much bigotry happens between the two, and they often avoid each other.  
Despite their hate for one another, they have similar cultures, and learn at a similar pace. The differences between the two are caused by physical ones, which gave the Sukai an advantage over the Saruni, and as such made them the bully. They don't typically like being fed on a plate, like people, and would rather go hunting for their food like a predator, than be given food that another fed them.

the Sukai lay eggs, and like normal birds, usually more than one. Unlike the Tragelians though, the Sukai's pregnancy rate is like a human's where the chances could vary. The Sukai are normally aggressive, where the male of the race love to almost always be dominate, and in control. The female though, are similar, in that if they were to have sex with a non-Sukai, then they would almost always try to be the dominant in the relationship, even if their partner is a male.

Also, a few "sweet spots" could also be found on the wings of Sukai, only these would be more spread out, seeing as their wings are very broad.

Both species btw would rather be bare foot when ever possible, and don't tend to go Merkolova, for the reason that the environment typically forces them to wear shoes, or sandles. But of course, they still go there for their own reasons.


	3. Fizer Facts

**Fizer Facts**

Shedding light on the mysterious creatures of Merkolova

**What is a Fizer?**

A blanket term referring to various bipedal, tiny intelligent creatures which come in varying types, such as Fairy's, which are also split into sub-species, such as Forest Fairy's.

This file will be detailing known and unknown facts about Fizers, the difference between these are that Known facts have been recorded in the world of merkolova and can be learned by anyone who searches for information about Fizers. Unknown facts, while may have appeared in the Sextra Terrestrails series at some point, are unknown to the people of Merkolova.

**Known Fizer types:**

Fairy, Pixie, Feathered, Tailed*

*placeholder name

**Known Fizer sub-species:**

Forest Fairy, Frost Fairy, Forest Pixie, Angel, Hornless Devil

**Unknown Fizer Types:**

TBA

**Unknwn Known Fizer sub-species:**

Water Fairy, Fire Fairy, Frost Pixie, Fire Pixie, Devil

**Known Fizer sub-species:**

-Fairy-

Forest- The most common and prolific type of Fairy. Comes in various skin colors, with two pair of clear wings, one pair much larger than the other. Can self-illuminate their bodies. Has an average life-span of thirty-three merkolovian years (66 Earth years) and will retain a young-adult appearance regardless of their age after their adolescent years. Can be born of the planet and/or reincarnated, in which case, the fairy will be born as an adult, with knowledge of the their world. Lives solely in the forest and in very large communities that are visibly hidden to the people of Merkolova. A typical village can contain upwards of about a hundred to two hundred Fairies. Such large villages also have a council of sorts to keep the peace and schedule important events. Has a very strong connection to the forest which allows them to be very skilled in hunting, which they do in groups, allowing them to take down much larger pray by sheer numbers. Death among Forest fairies, when occurring through old age, is celebrated as Forest Fairies can anticipate the end of their life. Can adapt to surrounding temperature given enough time. Despite their size, Forest Fairies, (as well as Fizers in general) are quite strong, able to lift and carry things many times their size and weight. For example, a single fairy can, with difficultly, open a partially open door if there is no friction from a carpeted floor. However, a Fairies wings are not strong enough carry them and such added weight. For reference, see the TinkerBell movies.

Unknown fact: If a forest fairy lives in an extremely hot or cold environment for at least a cycle, their body will begin to physically change to further adapt to the surroundings and temperature, which is how many of the other fairy sub-species were created.

Frost- Winter variation of the Forest Fairy and slightly fewer in numbers. Ice-like hair with blue-tinted skin and wings. While they live in the cold of snowy forests, They are just fine in warmer temperatures, but tend to favor shaded areas as there is a limit to how much heat they can endure.

-Pixie-

Forest- The most common and prolific type of Pixie. Aside from their smaller size and younger appearance, along with their much larger and attention grabbing wings; like a butterfly, which also produce a glitter-like particles of energy from movement, Forest Pixie's are VERY similar to their Forest Fairy counter-parts and share many traits and abilities such as very large communities, though because of their smaller bodies, are not as strong. They are also violent rivals as they very often have conflicts over territory and hunting areas, however, they are not hidden from a person's eyes, a fact they have used to gain an advantage over Forest Fairies frequently in various ways.

-Feathered-

Angel- a beautiful and rare type of Feathered Fizer, has a glowing ring of energy above their platinum blonde hair and large, white feathered wings. Live in very small but tight-nit communities, which lack a central leadership as it is not needed with so few, averaging about thirty angels per village. While their flight speed and agility are lower because of the weight and size of their wings, an Angels wings are known among Fizers to be quite strong, able to fly and carry the most weight of any other Fizer with their large, powerful wings. Aside from bathing, water is an Angels worse enemy as their wings absorb water like a sponge and become very heavy, preventing them from flying.

-Tailed-

Hornless Devil (Formerly Succubus)- A hornless variation of the Tail type Fizer, Like their horned counter-parts, live on and around the base of active volcanoes.

**Currently Unknown Fizer sub-species:**

-Fairy-

Water- a very unique type of Fizer, Water Fairies have the appearance of Forest Fairies, with slightly smaller wings, but spend much of their time in and around water as they are also known as Mermaids among other Fizers. Once in a body of water, a Water Fairy can alter their lower body into large fin. They can also breath water, allowing them to stay submerged as long as they please. They hate flames of any kind. The average size of a Water Fairies community is around seventy-five to one hundred.

Water Fairies also have a unique trait shared by no other Fizers, from their sternum to their waist, their bodies are very elastic, but only in one direction, outward, but there is a limit to a one inch distention, before serious damage is done. Risk of Fatal impaling is done the closer towards two inches is reached. Basically, the depiction of Fairies being impaled on things larger than their body and being perfectly fine applies to Water Fairies, to a limited degree.

Fire- Fire Fairy's are the most visually stunning of the Fairy's, as their hair and wings have taken on a flame-like appearance and colorization, because of this, no two Fire Fairies wings are the same. Live peacefully among Tailed Fizers and Fire Pixies near volcanoes, typically as one community. Interestingly, Fire Fairies are the only Faires whose wings produce particles like Pixies, as if bits of flame falls from their wings, which can set things aflame if enough gathers in one spot.

-Pixie-

Frost- Winter variation of the Forest Pixie, but are not rivals with the Frost Faires and live peacefully with them. While they don't share the same Ice-like hair and blue-tinted skin,Their hair and wings are frosty blue, with their large wings favoring icy snowflake designs, which produce snowflake-like particles. They are more susceptible to rising temperatures, causing their wings to 'melt' and wither, grounding them until returning to a frosty environment where their wings will return to normal.

Fire- Like Fire Fairies, Fire Pixie's are visually stunning for the same reason, their hair and wings taking on a flame-like appearance. Because the wings of Fire Fairies and Pixie's can be very similar in size, it can be very difficult to tell the two apart if they are children. Their wings produce flaming particles, which can actually set things aflame if enough gathers in one place..

-Tailed-

Devil- A type of Fizer sporting two small horns on their forehead and a lengthy tail, comes in three colors, white, brown and light red. Devil Fizers have small bat-like wings, but are not powerful enough to lift them in the air, however, they can still fly, their small wings are used to make small changes and improve their flight agility. While Tailed Fizers have small communities, ranging from 20-40, they tend to be solitary.

**Fizers and the people of Merkolova:**

Fizers share a special connection with the planet of Merkolova and the people specifically that live there that allow any person, regardless of gender or race, to produce a Fizer egg, rebirthing an existing Fizer into the world, linked to the person that produces their egg by a telepathic link from Fizer to the chosen person.

**The HOW (Unknown):**

While the people of have no clue when they will be gifted with a Fizers companion, Fizers themselves can anticipate their rebirth up to twenty-four hours before-hand as they will become very weak and/or ill with no explanation, but usually have enough time to inform others and prepare. Upon the Fizer sleeping, they will go into a deep sleep and become encased in an egg-like capsule before disappearing.

Sleep is what links the Fizer and the chosen person. A Fizer egg will only appear inside the womb of a female or the rectum of a male once they are asleep.

**The WHY (Known):**

The passing of knowledge and experience is the primary reason for a Fizer living with a person, as both will learn from the other and enrich each other's lives, which the Fizer will them pass on their experience to their community.

**What determines what Fizers get chosen (Unknown):**

While all Fizers can be reborn, the size of a Fizers community/village is the sole factor in determining whether they qualify as candidates for rebirth, which is why Fairy's and Pixie's are the most common Fizers linked with people.

**The WISH (Unknown):**

The most amazing trait a reborn Fizer has is the ability to grant their partner a single wish, which upon fulfilling, will end their time together. However, the wish can only be granted if the Fizer and their partner have developed a strong connection with each other. While the wish cannot restore life to the dead, it can be use to speak to the dead briefly.

**The POWER (Unknown):**

Closely tied to the wish granting ability of a reborn Fizer, the Fizer can also use that power for themselves for what ever reason, such as summoning clothing from their original home, which has no repercussions. However, for bigger things, such as performing an unasked wished, (Ex., Sakura asking Nina to revive her friend, but Nina choosing to let her speak to her) while not ending their time with the person, will weaken the Fizer greatly and limit them to their egg-like capsule until they can recover.


	4. Shakra Information (Abilities)

The Popular Girl Shakra abilities info:

Those that have appeared in the series

**What is Shakra?**

Shakra can refer to two things, depending on context.

In context one: Shakra simply refers to the energy of ones body, Shakra and energy refer to the same thing and can be used interchangeably. While Shakra exists within the entire body, there are three points in the body that high concentrations of it gather that one can easily draw from, the Heart, Stomach and Crotch. Any of these locations can be used as a sort of battery to power ones powers, however, each comes with their own positives and negatives.

The Heart: Using this as a source of power enables the user to use much more power with little effort as much more energy is concentrated in this area, but misuse can potentially trigger a heart-attack and death. Depleting this area of energy can have deadly effects on the user, so the user must be able to control there use of this energy and 'sip' from it.

The Stomach: Using this as a source of power, while lacking the immediate high yield of power that the Heart provides, allows a steady flow of power that has zero risks to the users health upon misuse. Depleting this area of energy will simply tire the user out to the point of collapse, eating will quickly restore this area of energy.

The Crotch (Ovaries/Testicles): Like the Heart, using this as a source of power enables the user to use much more power with little effort as much more energy is concentrated in this area, however, simply using this as a source of power generates a high degree of sexual pleasure in the users body, easily leading to climax with continued use, making the use of ones power difficult to actually use for long periods of time. Depleting this area of energy (difficult to impossible for Tragelian's) will cause the user to be sexually exhausted, unable to get aroused, lack of erection for men and lack of lubrication for women and reduced or lack of sexual pleasure, ex, anal sex, vaginal sex (with outside lubrication), blow-jobs, will no longer do anything to further ones sexual pleasure, preventing climax. Time can only restore the energy to this location.

In context two: Shakra is the manifestation of one's energy into one of various powers. The term Shakra can be use to refer to ones powers, ex, A person with Pyrokinesis can refer to it as Fire Shakra.

All Shakra, regardless of what form it takes, have a base ability of being able to project ones energy outward to sense things without sight.

Some info taken from Superpower Wiki: wiki/Superpower_Wiki

The Elemental powers are largely based on Bending from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Shakra raises in level only from use, with each level of power taking longer and longer to reach. A Shakra's power/effectiveness can decrease from lack of use, but will never de-level. Those who participate in the IPSL increase their level much quicker, since they use their Shakra intensively.

It is entirely possible for a level one to grow to level five if they are diligent in their use of Shakra,

Although level 5 is the max, the Shakra can continue to advance in power or become more potent, but there is no lvl 6, currently.

While the pool of energy one can draw upon can increase, the more ones Shakra is used, the more efficiently they are able to use it, requiring less and less energy for the same amount of power, in turn allowing even more power to be used.

Fire and Lightning are the only Shakra that can create their element from seemingly nothing, the users body is the 'fuel' for the generation of their element. Unless the user wants to though, their fire and lightning is simply a visual of their Shakra as long as it is connected to their body, as such, a fire or lightning user could envelop there body in their element and harmlessly hug a person, who would only feel a mild heat or prickly static.

**Fire (Pyrokinesis)**

Perk(s) – User can create, shape and manipulate fire, warm themselves, flight (high energy cost)

Limitation(s) - Use of power heats up the body and can lead to smoking then unconsciousness. Although the users own fire can't burn them, the user is resistant, NOT immune to outside sources of fire and heat as long as user is in use of their power. Smoke caused by fire still has the normal hindrance as any normal person.

Lvl 1 - _can produce only very small flames, max temp. possible: 80 degrees_

Lvl 2 - _Can produce larger flames and able to propel a ball of fire a few meters. Max temp. possible: 120 degrees_

Lvl 3 - _even larger flames possible and increased projectile range. Can generate thermal heat. Max Temp. possible: 180 degrees_

Lvl 4 - _Drastic increase in flame size and projectile range. Thermal heat generation range and heat increased. Max temp. possible: 330 degrees_

Lvl 5 - _Increase in flame size and projectile range. Thermal heat can ignite and or melt flammable objects. Max temp. possible: unconfirmed 700+ degrees_

**Electricity (Electrokinesis)**

Perk(s) – can create, shape and manipulate electricity, allowing control over electric fields, electronics, and electromagnetic forces.

Limitation(s) - Resistance, NOT immunity to outside electrical events, such as natural lightning as long as user is in the act of using their power and discharges the overflow of energy, otherwise, they face the same risks as other people. Has the same limitations as regular lightning, and can be blocked by non-conductive matter like rubber. If user is covered in water, use of their power will hurt themselves.

Lvl 1 - _akin to static electricity/charge. Very low in power_

Lvl 2 - _can produce a small, foot-long bolt of electricity. Low power_

Lvl 3 - _can produce currents of electricity along the body and bolt range increased. Mid-range power_

Lvl 4 - _can produce large and powerful currents of electricity, drastic bolt range increase. Can generate thermal heat. High power_

Lvl 5 - _Intense thermal heat generation possible. Lethal power_

**Earth (Geokinesis)**

Perk(s) – can shape and manipulate earth and "earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state (mountain, boulder, sand or dust), dirt, soil, etc.

Limitation(s) – Cannot create 'earth', must remain in contact with the ground, barefoot not required however

Lvl 1 - _can shift and move dirt and mud_

Lvl 2 - _can cause a minor tremors and can move small sections of land_

Lvl 3 - _can cause more noticeable tremors and can move larger section of land_

Lvl 4 - _increased strength of movement._

Lvl 5 - _can cause localized quakes and move much larger sections of land_

**Water (Hydrokinesis)**

Perk(s) – can shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other.

Limitation(s) – Unable to create water from nothing

Lvl 1 - _can manipulate water to a small degree, such as stirring a cup_

Lvl 2 - _Can manipulate water to a further degree, such as moving water from one place to another. Can control much more water at a single time._

Lvl 3 - _Can more freely manipulate water, such as forming shapes. Can control even more water at one time._

Lvl 4 - _gains the ability to freeze water._

Lvl 5 - _gains the ability to pull water from the air and control massive amounts of water at one time_

**Force (Aerokinesis)**

Perk(s) – moving and lifting objects from a distance by controlling air currents around the object, flight

Limitation(s) – Power-less in a vacuum as there is no air to manipulate

Lvl 1 - _Can move small, light objects. Can hover a foot from the ground._

Lvl 2 - _can move larger, heavier objects, can fly slowly._

Lvl 3 - _Can move even larger, heavier objects._

Lvl 4 - _Flight speed increased_

Lvl 5 - _Flight speed increased._

 **Teleportation (Chronokinesis)** Revised as of 10/18/18

Perk(s) – Increased reaction times, instant movement

Limitation(s) – powers are limited to self, fixed and high energy costs

**Lvl 1**

_Base Ability – Blink_

_Slows one's perception of time, allowing normal movement within a given time. Outsiders will see the movement as super speed._

_1 second of real-time= 3 seconds of Blink time, visible as a a solid blur._

**Lvl 2**

_Blink lvl 2_

_1 second of real-time= 5 seconds of Blink time, visible as a a faded blur._

_New Ability – Visual Teleport_

_Instant movement to any clearly visible location_

**Lvl 3**

_Mental Teleport_

_Can now teleport to any previously visited location as long as one can correctly remember the location. Distance is only limited by available energy, travel from one planetary body to another is possible, but heavily taxing on the user, a return trip would not be possible until energy is recovered. An attempt before then would simply not work._

**Lvl 4**

_Blink lvl 3_

_.5 second of real-time= 6 seconds of Blink time, visible as a an after-image. An after-image is created for each second of Blink time, up to a maximum of 6, the after-image's only serve as a time-stamp of the Blinker's position and can not act or be acted on._

_Contact Teleport_

_Can now teleport a non-living object from one location to another with a touch. Can be combined with the Mental Teleport to send the object to another place, with the same limitations._

**Lvl 5**

_Mastered Teleport_

_Can Teleport groups of objects or people, one or the other, no mixing, with yourself to any previously visited or visual location. Each addition person or object not including ones-self, increases the amount of energy required. If one attempts to teleport more than one's energy will allow, the teleport will simply not work._

_New Ability – Recall_

_Can rewind one's own action(s) up to 5 seconds, restoring one to what ever state and location one was in up to 5 second previous. This does NOT effect time outside of ones-self and it visible to those in sight of it's user._

_It is possible to heal one's injury with this ability, if the cause of the injury happened within 5 seconds, amputations are not possible to be healed, as Recall can only heal or reverse what is connected to the body._

_However, if there is an obstacle in the path of the Recall, such as another person, the ability will be halted at the location of the obstacle, with no possibility of retrying._

**Healing** Revised as of 10/20/18

Perk(s) – Able to sense a persons life force. Depending on level, can heal and restore injuries of various severity at the cellular level, such as cuts, burns, broken bones, reattaching limbs, erasing scars, illness and disease, restoring lost brain function.

Limitation(s) – Can't 'energize' a person; Can't resurrect, the subject of the healing must be alive; Depending on the severity injury and level of user, the healing can take time to complete; The Healer must be in good health to heal someone; The healer may suffer weakness after using their ability for more sever injuries as it requires much more energy. User does not have passive regeneration for themselves and must active their healing

**Lvl 1**

_Minor Healing_

_Can heal small cuts, bruises and surface-level burns. Though cuts leave a scar. Pale, white glow. Healing takes time, about a minute to three for cuts and bruises depending on length and size, at least five minutes for surface-level burns._

**Lvl 2**

_Basic Healing_

_Can heal deeper cuts, gashes, broken bones, scars and more sever burns. Improved healing speed. Blueish glow._

**Lvl 3**

_Expert Healing_

_Can heal bone-deep cuts and Illnesses. Pink glow. Improved healing speed._

**Lvl 4**

_Advanced Healing_

_Can reattach limbs, restore lost brain function, can heal deformities. Brighter white glow._

**Lvl 5**

_Mastered Healing_

_Almost instant healing speed for minor and normal injuries. Can heal someone back from the brink of death. Can eliminate disease and remove impurities from the body. Can heal at a short distance, about 3 yards. White, blue, pink color shifting glow._

**Mental Manipulation (Geass)**

Perk(s) –

Limitation(s) -

Lvl 1 - _With physical contact, insertion of mental images into a person's mind is possible. Only works with one who is willing_

Lvl 2 - _those with a weaker mind become susceptible to forced mental insertion._

Lvl 3 - _With contact, those with equal or weaker minds becomes susceptible. Gains ranged mental manipulation, told by a symbol appearing in one eye. Can command a subject to do one action per use. Unable to make someone do something against what they believe is right or against their character._

Lvl 4 - _With contact, those of equal or weaker minds become defenseless against mental manipulation. Ranged, a person can be commanded to do a series of action. Weaker minded can be swayed to do something their normally against._

Lvl 5 - _With contact, can mentally cripple a person for a short period of time. With effort, a stronger mind can be manipulated. Two people at once is possible. Ranged, power increased, signified by both eyes gaining a symbol upon use. Equal or weaker minded can be commanded to do something their normally against with little resistance. Five people at once is possible._


	5. Shakra Information (IPSL and Character abilities)

**IPSL info**

(formally NSL = National Shakra League, now IPSL = Inter-Planetary Shakra League)

Matches have set time limits of 10-20 minutes and under special conditions, no time limit and are determined by the four skill classes. In the event that time runs out without a knock-out or submission, the fighter with less damage and/or more points, wins.

The minimum age to participate in the IPSL is 13

13-17 age range must have parental consent.

13-17 = Teen branch

18+ = Adult branch

Cross-branch matches are allowed, but doesn't happen very often

* * *

Skill classes

 **4** **th** **class** \- "Beginner/Novice"

10 minute matches

Allowed Shakra level(s) - 1

Allowed Proficiency - 0-1000

 **3** **rd** **class** \- "Intermediate"

10-20 minute matches

Allowed Shakra level(s) - 1,2,3

Allowed Proficiency - 1001-3999

 **2** **nd** **class** \- "Advance"

10-20 minute matches

Allowed Shakra Level(s) - 4,5

Allowed Proficiency - 4000-5999

 **1** **st** **class** \- "Pro"

20 minutes matches

Allowed Shakra Level(s) - 5

Allowed Proficiency - 6000+

**Proficiency Training (PT)**

No time limit on matches

Allowed Shakra Level(s) 1,2,3,4,5

Allowed Proficiency - 0+

*Being training, it obviously isn't televised

* * *

Rules and Guidelines of the IPSL matches

 **1\. No un-necessary roughness** (applied only to 4th and 3rd Class)

If an attack downs an opponent (meaning no longer standing on their feet and on the ground) and that person doesn't recover within 2 seconds (At least one foot flat on the ground), attacking a downed opponent will severely hurt ones score and in some cases, disqualify the attacking fighter.

**2\. 10-count**

In the case that a downed fighter cannot recover within 2 seconds, usually laying on the ground without moving, but still conscious, a 10-count will begin in which, if the person fails to recover, (fully standing back up), it will be considered a knock out.

**3\. 20-count**

In the case that a fighter is knocked unconscious, the person is given 20 seconds to regain consciousness, if regained, a 10-count follows, if the person can't regain consciousness the person is considered Knocked Out, generally referred to as TKO.

**4\. Double Down**

In the event that an attack downs both fighters, each fighter is given 5 seconds to recover (at least to hands and knees) if neither can recover, the match ends in a draw with both fighters considered Knocked out.

**5\. Ring-out**

In the case of an un-walled ring, if any part of a fighters body (including long hair) touches anything outside of the ring, they lose.

**6\. Wall Attacks**

In the event that a fighter is thrown, propelled or otherwise hits the wall of a walled ring by an opponents action, there is no restriction on a follow-up attack.

 **7\. Finishers** (Applied only to 2nd and 1st Class)

With no restriction on attacking a downed opponent, a fighter is permitted to attack a downed opponent, such an attack is considered a Finisher. If a finisher knocks out a person, that person is immediately counted as TKO.

 **8\. Attacking delay** (Applied to 3rd Class and up)

With the sport intended to be fast-paced, lack of action by the fighters isn't very entertaining, thus, all attacks must be done within a ten second time frame. If both fighters fail to perform an action within ten seconds, both are given a score penalty.

 **9\. Signature Attacks** (Applied to 3rd Class and up) (Optional)

With most fighters developing special, unique attacks or maneuvers which are powerful enough to generally end a match if successfully performed or dramatically shift the momentum of the fight. The fighters themselves must agree on if Signature attacks are allowed to be used.

**10\. Protection/Dress-code**

At all times in the ring, the fighter must wear the appropriate protective gear to prevent serious or fatal injury, other than that, a persons clothing is optional and left to personal discretion. While fighting nude is technically allowed (it could be part of ones strategy, distraction or freedom of movement), it generally doesn't happen, especially for male fighters.

**11\. Mid-fight Trancing**

In the event that a Tragelian Hybrid fighter Trances in the middle of a match. The fight is immediately stopped the match declared a Draw.

**12\. Sex**

With Shakra being a sport of violence, sexual acts/attacks have no place in it and would qualify as rape in most cases. If a fighters attack against an opponent is overly sexual, or simulates sex, the offender is given a score penalty for each offence. The offender is given 5 seconds to stop, if they do not, they are disqualified.

Misc. Info

Most matches are 3rd class and up as those in the 4th class advance quickly to the next class from learning to become more proficient with their Shakra.

* * *

** Proficiency **

Proficiency is closely tied to Shakra level. Generally, the more proficient one is in the use of their Shakra, the quicker and easier their level rises.

Proficiency can also decrease from many causes, the primary being lack of Shakra use and/or Training, Shakra level doesn't change though.

Since a person's Shakra can have an initial level higher than 1, (3 being the highest known) a person with a Shakra level of 3 can have a proficiency of 0, which is where the Proficiency Training (PT) can help a person train and increase the their proficiency to match the level of their Shakra.

Generally, PT class is done indoors, with an actual training program or Sparring with a similarly skilled opponent, though because of the lack of training equipment for those of a higher proficiency than 7500, Those of a higher proficiency must train with others of high proficiency to increase their proficiency.

** Level 6? **

One might also wonder, given that proficiency rises in direct relation to Shakra level but can surpass 5999, why is there no Shakra level 6? The answer to this question is simple, because there is no level 6 of Shakra, at least as far as anyone knows.

Shakra level is signified by the visible change in the Shakra's manifestation and new abilities gained; such as the change in color of a healer Shakra's healing energy, or the increased temperature output from a user of the Fire Shakra. The growth of Shakra appearance and abilities stop at 5, so although Proficiency can reach 6000 and above, the only change is the strength of the Shakra and increased pool of energy to draw on.

Current highest Proficiency known: 9897

Age of the person: 43

It's speculated that Shakra can become level 6 at a Proficiency of 10,000, but because Proficiency growth slows at an exponential rate the higher it gets, a person has never reached that point because of the amount of time it takes to build proficiency that high, the strain of the enormous power of the Shakra on the person's body and the fact that Shakra begins to lose power as the person nears the age of around 50.

Using less straining Shakra's and younger _'subjects'_ , experiments have been attempted in artificially increasing a person's proficiency, but because of fatal risks and general all around _'You're cheating!'_ stigma involved, such experiments were quickly illegalized and banned. Even then though…

* * *

Shakra Info/Stats on the Characters of Sextra Terrestrials

 **Name** :

Sakura/Sara Hanna Bragou

 **Shakra ability** :

Control of Fire and Heat

**Shakra Level (initial):**

3

**Shakra Level (current):**

4

 **Proficiency** :

4301 (before pregnancy)

4240 (during pregnancy)

4323 (after pregnancy)

 **Combat Type** :

Balanced

 **Misc. info** : A cute, sweet young girl that turns into a very formidable and vicious fighter in the ring, willing to do just about anything within the rules to win. Puts 100% into every match she has. She makes full use of her offensive-based Shakra, attacks are primarily concussive in nature, aiming to stun her opponent long enough to follow with a powerful defenseless blow. Her most interesting skill being that she can use her Shakra to fly, something reserved to only Force Shakra, making her a dangerous and tricky opponent, flying though severely drains her energy doing so. She's also very competitive, having a strong will to win, even if she's outmatched, though she is prone to being disoriented if hit with a rapid series of attacks. Has difficulty fighting opponents with Force Shakra, since their attacks are usually invisible.

Her Signature attack being a powerful, highly Concussive blast of fire from her vagina that is directed, point-blank to the victims face after straddling their head. Because of the sexual nature of this attack and triggering her to orgasm powerfully, Sakura rarely uses it as should the attack fail to knock out her opponent and give her the win, she is left completely defenseless for a severely long time.

* * *

 **Name** :

Reni Bragou

**Shakra ability:**

Control of Earth

**Shakra Level (initial):**

2

**Shakra Level (current):**

3

 **Proficiency** :

3211

 **Combat Type** :

Ranged

* * *

 **Name** :

Amu Hinamori

 **Shakra ability** :

Control of Electricity

**Shakra Level (initial):**

1

**Shakra Level (current):**

4

 **Proficiency** :

4896

**Combat Type:**

Melee

 **Misc. info:** a young girl with high close-range fighting skill, though having mid and long range attacks options, she is primarily a close-range fighter that uses the natural stunning ability of electricity to mercilessly take down an opponent with shocking speed or prolonging an opponents pain by repeatedly attacking a standing stunned opponent with electrified blows. She has trouble fighting ranged opponents though, having only a few ranged attacks to fall back on.

Her Signature attack being a cruelly prolonged version of repeatedly attacking an already stunned opponent, usually causing the person to submit before completion. Because of the cruel nature of this attack, Amu rarely uses it unless very angered.

* * *

 **Name** :

Utah

**Shakra ability:**

Control of Liquid

**Shakra Level (initial):**

3

**Shakra Level (current):**

5

 **Proficiency** :

5120

**Combat Type:**

Melee

 **Misc. Info:** Highly skilled close-range fighter whose mid-range attacks are primarily used to close the gap between her and her opponent to pummel them into submission. Takes fights very seriously and hates cowardly fighting. Has some problems fighting ranged opponents.

Her signature attack requires considerable distance and has a long start-up. She runs forward, forming a moving bed of water while covering her own body in water before leaping forward onto the bed of water with a spin. While not very powerful, the attack has tremendous pushing power, if it hits, the victim is almost certainly pushed out of the ring.

* * *

 **Name** :

Rima

**Shakra ability:**

Control of Fire and Heat

**Shakra Level (initial):**

2

**Shakra Level (current):**

3

 **Proficiency** :

3103

**Combat Type:**

Melee

 **Misc. Info:** Although she doesn't participate in the IPSL, she does participate in training fights with her friends simply for the fun of it. She is quite agile as well, many of her attacks involving her legs and feet.

* * *

 **Name** :

Ikuto

 **Shakra ability** :

Control of Liquid

**Shakra Level (initial):**

3

**Shakra Level (current):**

5

 **Proficiency** :

5320

**Combat Type:**

Ranged

 **Misc. Info:** A young guy who primarily fights from a distance. His preferred manner of attack being the use of water-whips or tentacles to maintain distance, tripping and grabbing his opponent, allowing him to freely hurt his opponent or if within range, simply throw his opponent out of the ring. Because of being a ranged fighter and skilled at maintaining distance from an opponent, Ikuto is very calm when fighting. While being a primarily long-ranged fighter, he has some close-range defensive fighting ability, which serves mainly to regain distance from his opponent.

Has no Signature attack, at least one approved for use in the IPSL.

An _'attack'_ he jokingly calls his signature attack and likes to use on female opponents, preferable Utah, is restraining the girl with a water-whip/tentacle and teasing the girls crotch and nipples with a second water tentacle until they submit.


End file.
